


The Fighter

by 12percentofamoment



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12percentofamoment/pseuds/12percentofamoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper doesn't want Tony to leave again.<br/>Wrote whilst listening to 'The Fighter' by 'The Fray'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this was the first fic I wrote, I wrote it a while ago. It's pretty short so, apologies if it sucks.

"Tony, please. Please don't go. I can't live without you", Pepper begged as Tony suited up for yet another mission. "I know, I know, I know", Tony tried to comfort her, to convince her it was all going to be okay. He rested his suited hand on Pepper's cheek and wiped a tear away from her face with his thumb. Pepper shivered at the feeling of the cool metal gliding across her face.

"Just this one last time, I swear you'll still be mine", Tony breathed, but he can't promise much. He wrapped his free arm around Pepper's waist and pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of her breath, inches away from her face. 

"You've got me through so much Pepper, I love you" he whispered.Tears continue to roll down Pepper's face "I love you too, but don't talk like that Tony, don't talk like this is the last time were going to see each other", tears streaming down her face, her eyes bright red. 

"Pep, I'm so sorry. It's just, what if this is the last time? Pep, I don't want to leave you like this. What if this is the last memory I have of you? I want to remember you happy, I-" He was interrupted by the tears running down his face. 

"Tony, stop. It's okay, you're going yobs fine. You're going to come home and I'll have coffee and pizza ready and it'll all be fine" she told him trying to smile, trying to make him feel better. 

She kissed his trembling lips, and touched his fingertips.

But somehow they both know, that he's not coming home.


End file.
